The Z stands for
by o0whitelily0o
Summary: ZADR, ZATR, mild ZASR An exInvader comes into town to visit Skoodge for a while. What will happen to Zim and Tak when she ends up staying for a whlie, and what will happen to Dib when he finds out that another alien is in town?


_Fate has a strange way of twisting things around to amuse herself, and quite often there are those who end up in situations they never would have imagined. For example, there was a young purple-eyed Irken female named Tak who brought herself into the house of her most hated enemy, an Irken male named Zim, unknowing that Fate had tied them together in a way she never would have guessed._

_But this story is not about these two._

_There is another female, whose eyes were a much lighter shade, and a human male with an unusually large head. This is their story, and it will show how Fate decided to twist their lives to show that there is a paper-thin line between enemies, friends, and something more._

"Computer, locate Invader Scooge." Invader Zee said, programming her ship's navigational system. Ever since she had conquered the planet Mox, Zee had taken visiting other invaders who had succeeded on their missions as a hobby. She had just finished visiting Invader Skutch, who acted like he had never talked to a girl before.

Target located. Invader Scooge is on planet Earth.

"Earth, huh? That sounds familiar… Oh well, plot a course for planet Earth."

Initiate hyperspeed?

"Yes, it looks like a long flight."

Initiating.

Zee yawned and leaned back into her seat as her ship began to shift into the supersonic speed effortlessly. With today's technology, she could hardly sense the transition. She started to drift into sleep as the ship piloted itself across the galaxy. It would wake her up with an announcement that they had arrived later on. For now, she could rest.

On Earth… 

"ZIM!" A British-accented scream echoed from the living room. The Irken male in question flinched visibly as his little robot ran in chanting, "MASTAH IN TROUBLE! WHEE HEE!" He turned towards the archway, knowing that the answer would not mean fun for him, and said, "Yes, Tak?"

Tak looked at him from the other room, her face contorted in puzzlement and rage. "Who is this and why is he living in our basement?"

This piqued his interest, and he walked over to the basement door, where a very confused and beat up Irken was laying.

"Scooge? I thought you left after the ghost incident!" Zim said, slightly awed, and mostly shocked.

The tubby little Invader looked up, and was just as shocked as Zim. "No, I just went back here. I didn't even know that you came back." Then he turned, trembling to the enraged female standing right next to Zim. "Who're you?"

"Oh, this is Tak. She lives here too." This was no time to explain what had happened between them over the past several months. "Tak, this is Scooge."

"Invader Scooge, conqueror of Blorch?" Tak blinked, and looked less angry now that she had this basic (if somewhat jumbled) information. "Weird… in every picture I've seen of you, you were taller. And less…fat."

"Yeah, I get that a lot. They also keep thinking I'm dead." Scooge said, getting up and dusting himself off, managing to look embarrassed and proud at the same time.

_**Ding dong**_

"Eh?" Zim said, startled, and looked at the door. He adjusted his wig and contacts and headed over to the door. Opening it the slightest of cracks, he said, "Yes, this is a normal human residence. Who are you?" Then his jaw dropped and let the door swing open the rest of the way.

A light-purple eyed Irken stood right in the doorway, looking somewhat confused at Zim's expression. "Um, does Invader Scooge live here? If not, I'm going to have to fix my navigational system." With a cry of panic, Zim grabbed the very confused Irken and pulled her into his house.

"Invader Zee? What are you doing, standing out on my porch like that? The humans might see you!" As if to reaffirm this, he took out his contacts and blinked.

"It's the middle of the night. Wait… Zim? Is that you? What's on your head? Does Scooge live here or not?" Zee said, looking around the room.

"Yes, a wig, and yes. He's over there, with Tak. Now again, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see Invader Scooge. I completed my mission on Mox, so I was hoping to talk with another Invader." She used that last word almost as an insult towards Zim. Scooge, at the mention of his name, walked over to see what was going on. Tak, who felt quite forgotten and annoyed, made a growling noise and stormed over.

For some reason, she had a very strong feeling that she and Zim would be getting very little 'alone time' now.

_A/N: For those of you who already guessed that the 'Z' in ZADR didn't stand for Zim, you get a cookie! But I bet hardly any of you thought it was Zee and Dib Romance. Hee hee… well, I hope that you continue reading this story, and it's central crack pairing (for which there is a club on DA, if anyone is interested). Anyway, don't forget to give me some feedback. And don't yell at me to work on my other fanfics, I know that I should be working on them, and I would love for you to not rub it in, please ._


End file.
